Calvin Norris
Calvin Norris is a full-blooded werepanther in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries", and the leader of the werepanther community in Hotshot, Louisiana, a close knit and secretive community ten miles from Bon Temps. __TOC__ History Dead to the World In Dead to the World, he briefly courts Sookie, helping her look for her missing brother, Jason. When he first meets Sookie, she senses that Calvin and Crystal’s relationship is more than the authority of an uncle. The author explains that generations of inbreeding in the Hotshot community have weakened their shifting traits. Calvin offers Sookie protection and tells her he will be “her man.” She gently turns the offer down, even though she still enjoys his company. Dead as a Doonail In Dead as a Doornail, he helps Jason adjust to his new life as a bitten werepanter. Shot by a sniper targeting shifters, a badly wounded Calvin promises Sookie that Jason, who is suspect because of his forced transformation to panther, will not be punished until all of the facts are known and his guilt is certain. His concern for Sookie when she is shot leads him to send Tray Dawson to watch over her, and during the confrontation with sniper Sweetie Des Arts, Tray's presence distracts her, allowing Andy Bellefleur to shoot first. Definitely Dead In Definitely Dead, Realizing that Sookie cannot adjust to his life and duties as packmaster, including his four children by different mothers, Calvin settles for being her friend. All Together Dead In All Together Dead, he stands for his niece while Sookie stands for Jason at their wedding, even though they both have their doubts about the union. From Dead to Worse In From Dead to Worse, after a time he begins dating Tanya Grissom, and when Sookie tells him that Tanya has been bespelled by Sandra Pelt, he asks Amelia and Octavia to rid her of Sandra's influence rather than having them cast a simpler spell that would force Tanya to leave. Dead and Gone In Dead and Gone, a pregnant Crystal breaks her wedding vows and as her punishment will be taken by Calvin, Jason selfishly decides Sookie will take his place in administering the penalty. Calvin comforts Sookie even as she is forced to break his fingers, symbolic of his panther claws. Calvin is shattered when Crystal's crucified body is found in Merlotte's parking lot and is comforted by his now live-in companion, Tanya. In keeping with the traditions of Hotshot, he, Jason, Crystal's sister Dawn, and her cousin Jacky deal with Crystal's killer themselves. Calvin and Tanya decide to go to Arkansas to get married without fanfare but enjoy a Hotshot celebration when they get home. No word on who stands for Calvin or Tanya. Physical Appearance He is described as a man in his late forties, with neatly trimmed beard salted with gray, short hair and green-gold eyes. He is a small man, around five foot seven inches with an agile build and muscular arms. Powers and Abilities Calvin is a werepanther. Werepanthers are stronger than humans and possibly stronger than most werewolves. It is also probable that meth has the same effects on werepanthers as V has for werewolves. A werepanther has the ability to shift form from human to panther and has the same abilities and traits as panthers. HBO Portrayal On the HBO original series True Blood, the role of Calvin Norris is played by Gregory Sporleder. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Werepanther Category:Dead to the World characters Category:Dead as a Doornail characters Category:Definitely Dead characters Category:All Together Dead characters Category:From Dead to Worse characters Category:Dead and Gone characters